Swamp Girl
Swamp Girl, (real name Eleanor May Carter), is a half-Atlantean, half-Human hybrid who is one of the five founding members of The Team, alongside Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy. She is the niece of the King of the Seven Seas, Aquaman, and the daughter of Batman and Aquawoman. Appearance True Appearance Swamp Girl is a female Atlantean with amphibious adaptations. She has green scaled skin, red eyes and webbed ears, claws and feet. She has black fins on her head, the ends of which she has tied on a pony tail. She wears a wears a hooded skin-tight swimsuit that exposes her arms and legs, and a black pouch around her left ankle. Human Disguise While wearing a holographic inducer around her neck, Swamp Girl resembles a Caucasian female with short black hair in a pixie cut and green eyes. In Civilian clothes, Swamp Girl wears a dark grey, short sleeved hoodie with black sleeves and a spider design. Dark olive green cargo pants and black sandals. Personality Swamp Girl is kind, generous and compassionate, good to have around during a crisis as she knows how to remain calm and take control of the situation until it is resolved. Swamp Girl is very caring and nurturing to others, however she has a habit of neglecting her own needs while giving to others. She is very intelligent and loves to learn. Swamp Girl tends to wear her heart on her sleeve, she feels anger intensely and joy quite well, but her sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. She hardly lets her rage control her and cheerfully remarks on the things that make her happy, but hardly says a word in her sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though she may feel sad, she never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. Her determination and little regard for pain can make her a powerful force to be reckoned with. Due to her calm nature, Eleanor is capable of keeping her emotions under control. Alongside, Swamp Girl is gracious and well-mannered, knowing just the right things to say and do. Although she doesn't look it, Ellie has high moral standards and doing the right thing is important to her, along with being a loyal friend and a faithful partner, gentle but not passionate. Although strong-willed and loyal, Swamp Girl is a good listener and can view others problems with empathy, clarity and a balanced analysis, seeing both sides while showing respect and caring. In short, Swamp Girl is generally frank, fairly sociable, but preferring peace at any price. She can be too self-effacing, modest and patient, and run the risk of being exploited by others. She may appear to be innocent and naive but she is actually quite streetwise and astute - she can read others well, but often keeps it to herself. History Early life Powers, Abilities and Skills *'Atlantean attributes:' Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: **'Underwater breathing:' All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. **'Temperature resilience:' Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. **'Durability:' Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. **'Strength:' Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. **'Toxin resistance:' Swamp Girl has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin, due to her mutation. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Swamp Girl is extremely skilled in combat. *'Multilingualism:' Swamp Girl can speak Atlantean and English. Likely as an extension of her home language, she has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. Due to her heritage with the Dark Knight, Swamp Girl is also fluent in French, Spanish, Japanese, Russian, German and Arabian. *'Empathy:' The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Swamp Girl can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others. Equipment Weakness Relationships Season 1 Robin (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Kid Flash (Wally West) Aqualad (Kaldur'Ahm) Superboy (Conner Kent) Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse) Artemis Crook Speedy/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) Zatanna Zatara Season 2 Nightwing (Richard 'Dick' Grayson) Superboy (Conner Kent) Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse) Karen Beecher (Bumblebee) Lagoon Boy (La'Gaan) Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Robin (Timothy 'Tim' Drake) Wonder Girl (Casandra Sandsmark) Arsenal (Roy Harper) Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Guardian (Malcolm Duncan) Impulse (Bart Allen) Aqualad (Kaldur'Ahm) Artemis/Tigress (Artemis Crook) Kid Flash (Wally West) Quotes Trivia * Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Atlantean